Gundam Build Fighters: And The Rabbits Will March
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Set one year before GBF Try. After the death of his father, Shiro Akikazu moved to the small city of Notobe in Hokkaido. As he struggles to adapt to his new life, he encounters friends and foes alike who share the same passion for Gunpla. He and a few others then form a team, hoping to try their luck in the upcoming Hokkaido championships. Rated M for sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM.

Warning: This fanfiction contains some strong adult themes and stuff that some readers might find upsetting and questionable.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **"THE WHITE SNOW STARTING LINE."**

An RGM-79SP GM Sniper II sporting the now-classic White Dingo Team color scheme jumped out from behind a dilapidated building after locating its target and fired its BLASH XBR-X-79YK long-range beam rifle after locking on. Its opponent, an RGM-79Q GM Quel with an all-green camo paint job, boosted up to evade the incoming beam shot and quickly pulled out its scratch-built original design beam assault rifle in mid-air before landing on the ground. The GM Quel then knelt on one knee and pulled the trigger, but the GM Sniper II quickly blocked all incoming beam rounds in time with its special anti-beam coated shield. Both GM machines were almost identical to their official setting anime counterparts, save for a few special custom equipment and some subtle tweaks here and there.

The two Gunpla were fighting in the middle of a ruined city located inside a closed-type space colony and they have been going at it for almost twenty minutes now.

The GM Sniper II fired its long-range beam rifle again and the GM Quel took a gamble instead of evading by rushing towards its opponent in some sort of now-or-never suicide attack, losing its thick folding shield and most of its left arm in the process. It paid off though and the GM Quel managed to catch the GM Sniper II off-guard and wide-open for the kill. The GM Quel then tossed its beam assault rifle aside and pulled out its only beam saber. The GM Sniper II was quickly stabbed through the cockpit before it could react and mount a counterattack and the GM Quel pulled the blade out before kicking the Gunpla away to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

The GM Sniper II didn't explode right away, it made a couple of disturbing body twitches first that freaked out both Fighters before erupting into the great beyond.

"Battle ended." The battle system's computer voice announced before powering down.

The GM Sniper II's Fighter, a ten year old boy with spiky hair, quickly grabbed his Gunpla and started checking it for damages, carefully moving the limbs one by one and slowly twisting the main body. A girl around the same age with thick glasses and braided hair stood behind him, looking quite upset and worried.

The GM Quel's Fighter, a sixteen year old male teenager with short brown hair and sharp green eyes, walked up to the boy and smugly crossed his arms. "Kid, what are you doing?" He asked. "Your Gunpla is fine. The model damage level was set to C so there's nothing to worry about. Your machine is scratch-free."

"I'm fully aware of that, Nii-san. I'm just...uh...I'm just making sure." The boy said without glancing at him, still fixated on checking the GM Sniper II. "I don't wanna upset Nomu-chan here. She's gonna cry if I damaged her Gunpla."

"Nomu-chan?" The young man raised one eyebrow and turned his attention to the girl standing behind the boy. She bit her lip and immediately looked away, as if embarrassed. She mumbled something, but he didn't hear it.

"She worked really hard building this thing. I wouldn't hear the end of it if it got messed-up pretty bad." The boy sighed.

The young man chuckled and shook his head. "Well aren't you a good boyfriend. Keep it up." He gave him the thumbs-up.

Both kids blushed and the young man laughed even harder. "I'm not her boyfriend." The boy said in a low tone, his face still flushing. "She just lives next door and she always bugs me and...and...she..."

"Okay, okay I got it." The young man waved his hand dismissively. "Childhood friends and all of that jazz. Can't get any cliche'd than that."

The owner of the Gunpla shop, an obese man with a greasy face, entered the small room and cleared his throat. "You kids done?" He asked. "Other people want to play now and I don't want a line forming here."

"Yeah we're done here." The young man said. He then returned the GM Quel back to the display case and said his goodbyes to the two kids. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the shop's front doors.

"Let's battle again, Nii-san." The boy waved before the young man exited the establishment. "I'll get you next time!"

"Looking forward to it then."

"We'll definitely kick your cocky ass next time so you better watch out!" The little girl suddenly hollered at the top of her lungs, surprising the fat shop owner and some of the customers, and the young man smiled. "My next Gunpla is going to be super extra strong! You'll see! Me and Riku-kun will take you out before you can even launch!"

"Looking forward to it then!" The young man repeated, louder this time.

The cold Hokkaido wind blew onto the his face the moment he set foot outside and it felt good. It felt really good. He let out a long and deep sigh and took out his smartphone to check the time.

Shiro.

Akikazu Shiro.

That was his name.

It's been over a month now since he moved to the small city of Notobe in the island of Hokkaido. Before this, Shiro had been living with his father in Tokyo. There was no one else besides his dad and he was perfectly fine with that. His father was the only person in his life he trusted anyway. His father was a generous and intelligent man who taught him a lot of important things, like values and practicalities, and Shiro deeply respected him for that. Their time together was a happy and satisfying one, even if money was a little hard to come by. They struggled, but it was manageable. However that all changed when a tragic automobile accident took the life of the only parent he knew and loved. A woman claiming to be his mother, who previously he thought had died months after his birth, suddenly came into his life after the funeral to take custody of him. Since his father didn't have any living relatives or friends, Shiro had no choice but to go with this woman. He was too afraid to fend for himself and he didn't want to quit school so he could get a job. She seemed to be the real deal, all of the paperwork and evidence she'd shown him were completely legit. There was even a DNA test and the results came out positive. There was absolutely no doubt that this woman was his mother.

She told him the reason why his father lied to him was because she had abandoned them immediately after his birth and he never forgave her for that. He made sure Shiro would have zero contact with her at all costs.

She then revealed the whole truth to him:

His mother was already married to a young successful lawyer when she first met his father. It was at a garden party hosted by some young entrepreneur from America and they soon fell in love and had an affair. They both eloped to Tokyo after learning she was pregnant with Shiro, but once he was born, she deeply regretted her mistake and returned to Hokkaido, back to her husband and two young daughters. Shiro's father attempted to win her back, but she wouldn't relent. She had made up her mind. She even tried to bribe him with money to cease his pestering and that's when his father gave up. She was now dead to him and he just devoted his entire life raising their newborn son. Akikazu Shiro grew up knowing his mother died of a disease eight months after his birth. That was that. He never bothered to dig deeper and just enjoyed his life with his father, not knowing that his mother was really alive and enjoying the good life in Hokkaido.

Until now...

Accepting this new reality was overwhelming and confusing for Shiro, and he couldn't decide if he should hate her mother for abandoning them just like that or just be grateful that he wouldn't be fending for himself. There was also the fact that he was a bastard child, a product of betrayal and deceit. This fact alone had shaken up Shiro all the way through the core. It was both disturbing and surreal at the same time.

As if all of that weren't bad enough, he now has to live with his mother's original family, and as expected, they were not very fond of him. The two daughters treat him pretty badly, but nothing that can be considered or counted as outright abuse, and the husband, who now runs one of the biggest law firms in the city, completely ignores his existence. Shiro is nothing but a glorified furniture to him. He sadly wonders what the future will bring, and there are times when he wanted to go back to Tokyo, but that would be pointless and dumb because there was nothing for him there anymore.

The only thing that was keeping him together right now was his only hobby and passion: GUNPLA.

* * *

Shiro attended school the next day.

His mother enrolled him to some semi-prestigious academy called Northern Serizawa Senior High School.

The school was not half-bad and most of the faculty members were actually competent and helpful, especially to a non-local like him. He did heard some unsavory rumors surrounding the school though, something about degrading morals and other stuff that he quickly dismissed as hogwash and nonsense.

During his first few days, his classmates constantly flocked him and bombarded him with asinine questions. Mostly stuff about Tokyo. But as time went by, they slowly stopped interacting with him because of his surly and cranky disposition. Not to mention he was brutally blunt most of the time. Only a few brave souls now dared to exchange a few words with him and even then the mood would always be heavy and uncomfortable.

Only one classmate truly got along with Shiro and that classmate was Kimura Anzai. Anzai stood shortest among the boys in Shiro's class, but he was still popular with the girls because of his adorably handsome face and gentle nature that could make anyone's heart melt. He was a campus celebrity and a prominent member of the school's drama club. Shiro took a liking to him because he was also a hardcore Gundam nut like him, and the two would always talk about anything Gunpla-related when they're together.

Some of the girls in Shiro's class couldn't stand it when Anzai is hanging out with him, because they don't want to accept the fact that their precious drama club prince gets along well with the class loner and pariah. There was one girl in particular who really got upset when the two spend some quality male bonding time together talking about robot toys and that girl's name was Miyahara Yuki, the lively and peppy vice-president of the drama club. Yuki was an energetic and outgoing girl with long brown hair and alluring blue eyes. Her hair was always tied back into a sporty side ponytail, something that even Shiro find pretty attractive and cute. It was one of the few things he would not admit out loud despite his unrelenting honesty. Yuki was probably the only one in class who truly hated Shiro's guts, because of one little insensitive remark made by our grumpy hero during his second day of school. Ever since then, Shiro became number one on her shit list and she always found the time and effort to make his life in school a living hell. Yet Shiro doesn't let himself get affected by her constant bullying and that infuriated Yuki even more. In fact, she was no match against him, because he had a sharp and witty tongue that could make any hardened reprobate cower in mere seconds.

"Good morning." Anzai happily greeted Shiro when he entered the classroom. The others just ignored him.

"Hey." Shiro said in a gruff voice and headed to his seat. Yuki was seated in front of him and the girl loudly clicked her tongue when Shiro parked his rear end. Shiro just chuckled and shook his head.

"Looks like you met Riku-kun yesterday." Anzai walked up to him and took the seat to his right.

"Riku-kun?"

"The boy with the spiky hair. He's always with this girl named Nomu-chan." Anzai smiled.

"Oh him. Howdya know?"

"Riku-kun's a good friend of mine and he texted me last night, saying he battled some guy with a scary scowly face named Shiro. That's gotta be you, right? I only know one guy named Shiro who has a scowly face."

"I do not have a scowly face." Shiro leaned closer and scowled.

Anzai just laughed and covered his mouth.

"Whatever. Also, that girl, Nomu-chan, was it? I think she'll be an amazing Builder in a few years."

"You think so too?" Anzai's face brightened up.

"Definitely. I'm talking about Grand Prix-level here." Shiro steepled his fingers.

"Oh God..." Yuki finally spoke. "All this Gunpla talk is making me physically ill. Anzai-kun, you shouldn't be wasting your time and good lucks on a buncha stupid toys like this turd. Also, I forgot to mention that the drama club will have an important meeting tomorrow. Attendance is mandatory. The prez will be there too."

"Ah ha ha...right." Anzai stood up and patted Shiro's shoulders. "Well class will be starting soon so I gotta get back to my own seat." He said before walking away. "We'll talk later, Shiro."

Yuki then turned her head around to face Shiro and stuck her tongue out. She also gave him the middle finger. "Classy." Shiro said in a monotone voice and grabbed one of his textbooks.

The bell rang and so begins another boring day at school...

* * *

Once school was done, Shiro went to the city's most popular and biggest shopping mall to browse some Gunpla kits and accessories. He heard the Gunpla shop there was one of the best in Notobe so he had to check it out and see it for himself. He was looking at a painted build of a Master Grade GF13-009NF Gundam Rose that was on display, when someone tapped his right shoulder without warning. Shiro doesn't like it when someone sneaks up behind him so he almost snarled when he turned around to face the person who was calling for his attention. "Whoa." It was a tall guy with short dark hair and round amber eyes and the poor dude was so startled that he nearly bumped into the person standing next to him. He was wearing the same school uniform underneath his open jacket so that means this person was also a student of Serizawa High.

"Can I help you?" Shiro remained on guard.

"Y-You sure surprised me there, Akikazu-san." He said nervously. "Scary."

"You surprised me first. Don't ever sneak up on me like that and how the hell do you know my name?"

"Right. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Furutani Tomeo and I'm the Student Council President. You're Akikazu Shiro-san, right? Yeah. I've read your file at the Principal's office and you seem like a good kid. Anyway! I saw you stepping inside and well I thought I should say hi or something. So you into Gunpla too?"

"You could say that."

"That's awesome, man. Glad to see another fellow Gundam nut. Oh and I know the owner of this place. He's a bit of a dick, but he has godly hands. You see that?" Tomeo pointed to the displayed MG Gundam Rose. "He built that beauty. The subtleties are amazing and that quality paint job is just kicking all kinds of asses."

"Uh-huh." Shiro nodded.

"Oh and please tell me you battle."

"I...dabble."

Tomeo clasped his hands. "Well shit. Why didn't I approach you sooner?"

The two of them then hit it off, spending almost two hours discussing Gunpla. Well at least Tomeo thought they hit it off. Shiro was having some serious second thoughts about Serizawa High's Student Council President. He really wanted to like him because, just like Anzai, Tomeo's passion for Gundam and Gunpla was genuine, but there was something preventing Shiro from fully trusting the guy. A nagging feeling within him, an internal mental alarm of some sorts or something was telling him (well more like screaming at him) that there was something really shifty and rotten about this Furutani Tomeo fellow. Shiro was no Newtype, but this mental alarm thingy had never been wrong before. Was it Tomeo's extreme enthusiasm for the hobby they shared? The very obvious forced humility? Too friendly perhaps? Shiro never did trusted super friendly people. Well save for Anzai, because the drama club prince never actually set off any alarms. He was genuine and real from the get go and that's why Shiro considered him a friend. Well Shiro actually really wanted to say acquaintance, but Anzai, as much Shiro doesn't want to admit it, has earnestly earned the position of friend. Tomeo's down-to-Earth attitude felt fake.

Yes.

That was the word he was looking for.

Fake.

Tomeo was fake. Rotten fake. Not ordinary fake. An obviously rehearsed fake that was a little complicated and hard to read. The difficult kind of fake. Shiro saw through him, probably around forty minutes after they started chatting. His mannerisms, facial expressions and even body movements... They all felt wrong and very superficial. His words rang too sweet and hollow. Shiro's internal mental alarm thingy should never be underestimated.

"Soooo how's Hokkaido working out for you?" Tomeo suddenly changed the subject. "Adjusted to the climate yet? Hope it's not too cold for you. Spring in Hokkaido isn't exactly the same for you Tokyo folks." He laughed.

"I'm managing." Shiro said, his voice remained monotonous and dull.

"Don't you think it's kinda funny you moved to a place where there's a lot of snow? I mean because snow is white and your name is _Shiro_." A stupid joke. A joke that was trying a little too hard. A tell-tale sign.

"You need to work on your humor, Prez." Shiro smirked. "Also, you should be telling that to one of my classmates because her name literally means snow and it's even written as such."

"Ah yes. Miyahara Yuki. I know her. I know her quite well." Tomeo's fake smile disappeared.

Shiro didn't say anything and just continued smirking.

"Akikazu-san, look I...I don't usually give in to baseless rumors, but your class... Most of the first year members of the drama club are in your class and I'm sure you've heard the stories-

"I don't care much for gossip, true or not. Whatever the hell these stories are, I don't really give a shit."

"Our school is quite infamous in Notobe, you know that? And the drama club is the center of-

"Degrading morals among the student body and the teachers not giving a shit about it. Yeah. Not giving a shit like me. Can I stay in the not-giving-a-shit camp? Please tell me I can stay in the not-giving-a-shit camp."

"Akikazu-san, I'm just warning you. Your new here and your class is a red spot in my list and-

"What _list_ is this exactly?"

"Look I've been the Student Council President for almost two years now. I'll be graduating this year and not once did I ever manage to do something about this particular school problem. A very serious school problem that is slowly spreading and getting worse. I mean it's like out of an ero-manga or something. It's quite fucking frustrating really. Infuriating even. Believe it or not, I really do care for the school's name and reputation. I've been trying to fix this sordid mess ever since the start of my term, but it's like I'm trying to fight the whole fucking school here. Anyway, like I said, I've read your file and you seem like a good kid, and-

"So you want my help? Because my classmates might be bitches and whores and it's making you look bad or probably something else you don't feel like sharing. Sorry. I still plan on staying in the not-giving-a-shit camp."

"Can't you at least give even a small ounce of shit?"

"Not one stinking molecule, Prez. Is this why you followed me all the way here? Yeah. You totally followed me."

"Akikazu-san, I know your whole class hates you and I know you hate them back."

"And you definitely should mind your own fucking business."

"I need your help. You have no love for them and with your cooperation then maybe I could leave a mark when I graduate. A legacy. It's a win-win situation for both of us. Look, I know you're tight with Anzai-kun and-

"How do you even know that? We don't even talk or hang out outside of the classroom. You keeping tabs on us or something? Wow. I trust you even less now."

"Anzai-kun is not your friend."

"What do you exactly want to do here, Furutani Tomeo?"

Tomeo's expression darkened and for a moment Shiro felt uncomfortable. "Okay. Fine. I can see you don't appreciate the syrupy words so I'll be fucking straight with you then: I fucking want to ruin the fucking drama club. Every. Fucking. One. Of. Them. Because, like you said, they're fucking bitches and they're fucking whores. I have my personal reasons for wanting to see them ruined beyond repair and I will only share those reasons to you if you join forces with me. Akikazu Shiro, I think you're the perfect candidate for an ally. You, of all people, should understand my plight since you're always on the receiving ends of their little-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's all the time we have for today. Akikazu Shiro, signing off." Shiro turned his back and started to walk away.

"Wait! Akikazu-san! Why do you keep cutting me off like that, you fucking bastard!?"

"You're right about one thing though: I do hate my classmates and they hate me too. They're a crappy bunch, but I feel you're even worse. Don't ever talk to me again." With that, Shiro left the store and never looked back.

Shiro texted his mom when he was outside the shopping mall, telling her that he'll be home late and she should just give his portion of dinner to his half-sisters or something. He then went to the Chinese restaurant he had been eyeing for days now and ordered the super popular deluxe twice-cooked pork set.

* * *

The next day...

After school...

Shiro was on his way to the shoe lockers when a sweaty male third-year student with a ridiculous-looking perm appeared before him. He shoved a large box containing all kinds of fancy costumes and well-made props into Shiro's hands before he could react and begged him deliver it to the drama club room on the third floor. Shiro repeatedly refused, but the guy was really desperate. "I know it's my job and all, but I got a serious case of the runs here, man." He said as he wiggled his behind and clutched his tummy. "It's bad. It's really bad. I think this is beyond diarrhea and more on virus level now. I'm talking about biohazard here. I can only weep for the poor toilet that's going to receive my unholy anal bounty. It's going to be messy. It's going to take a large-scale clean-up operation because my ass is spitting fiery yellow. It's the devil's own homemade curry!"

Shiro frowned. "Ugh. Thanks a lot, asshole. I was only going to eat at that newly opened curry house near the station today so yeah I totally needed that image in my head. Fuck you. Fuck you very much."

"Whatever! Look...I really need to go right now so please deliver that box for me. I'm begging you here!"

"Are you a member of-

"Aaaaaaaaah! Enemy at the gates! It's coming out! Red fucking alert!" The guy's face contorted into a painful grimace and Shiro almost uttered an embarrassing gasp. This was then followed by small farting noises.

"I think you need to see a doctor or something." Shiro raised one eyebrow.

"I am outta here!" The third-year student saluted and ran like hell. "Thanks a lot for this!"

"Oh you don't need to thank me because I am not going to deliver this shit for you!" Shiro shouted as he dropped the box on the floor, but the guy was already out of sight and he probably out of hearing range by now. "Ah fuck." Shiro let out a tired sigh and, after collecting his thoughts for a few seconds, picked up the box again. "Fuck this shit. Why am I doing this? I should just leave this here and be on my merry way. That's right. I'm not delivering this crap. Fucking drama club. Like hell I'm gonna be their fucking errand boy."

But he did it anyway.

He couldn't get a proper read on the perm guy because he left right away before his famous bullshit detector could make a full analysis, so he wasn't sure if he was lying or not. He'll find out soon enough anyway. Still, he decided to deliver the box. Rumors or not, the drama club was still a legit club and they still did legit activities. They just performed in front of the public service building not too long ago and Shiro managed to get a glimpse. He was honestly impressed. Their performance was actually pretty good and they seem to be really into it. Maybe this is why he wasn't keen on Tomeo's offer, because despite their shitty attitude towards him, the drama club were still a talented bunch with bright futures ahead of them. They might need this stuff and he'll probably feel bad if the costumes and props got lost or stolen. If anything else, he was doing it for Anzai.

Big mistake that was.

The door leading to the drama club room was strangely unlocked when he got there and Shiro went in like he owned the place. He just kicked the door open since he was using both hands to carry the box, hoping he'll surprise the heck out of Yuki and the others. Hey just because he was doing them a favor doesn't mean he needed to act nice too. Well fuck that. There was no one inside when Shiro poked his head in to take a peek and the young man just shrugged as he entered the room. He found other large boxes all piled up together in one corner and placed the one he was carrying next to them. Mission accomplished. You are the winner.

He then took a deep breath and started looking around his surroundings. The plan was to get in, drop the box and the get the fuck out, but since he was already there, he might as well satisfy his curiosity and check out the infamous drama club's supposedly sleazy domain. The room was quite clean and very orderly. Posters of various famous actors and actresses decorated the walls and there was even a small white board detailing a very easy-to-follow and efficient practice schedule. Shiro approached the small wooden shelf near the piles of boxes and started scanning its contents. Lots of comprehensive guide books about theater acting written by supposed legends of the craft and biographies of famous Japanese and foreign thespians. He then knelt down and found a bunch of thick stacks of scripts all nicely put together. One of them had a small note taped to it. It was written by a member of the literature club, a second-year girl named Uehara Airi and she was congratulating the drama club and thanking them for using her script. Shiro stood up and scratched his head.

Whatever rumor surrounding the drama club was, this room was no place for sexual debauchery.

This was a room used by hard-working people who loved acting.

Suddenly...

A voice! Yuki's voice. Just outside the room.

"Shit." Shiro cursed under his breath and quickly hid behind the tall piles of boxes. "What the? What the hell am I doing? Why am I hiding? I should just march out and act like I don't give a fuck like usual."

"Hey, the door is wide open. Weird." Shiro heard Yuki's voice again and soon the whole room was flooded with people. Members of the drama club. First-years. Second-years. Third-years. All of them.

The whole fucking package.

Shiro cursed himself for not thinking straight. If he showed his face now then he'll surely going to catch some hell, especially from Miyahara Yuki, who's probably going to murder him on the spot because his position right now was very compromising. He'll definitely have a hard time weaseling his way out of this mess. Shiro then heard the voice of the club president, a third-year girl named Hayashibara Mizuko. She was doing roll call and the usual pleasantries. Shiro knew very little about her, except that she was supposedly kind and passionate. A type of person that you can depend and rely on. She had long dark hair and a gentle motherly face. She was an honest to goodness _Yamato Nadeshiko_ -type of person. After she was done, Yuki took over again.

 _Right. Miyahara mentioned something about an important meeting yesterday. Mandatory attendance and stuff,_ Shiro thought and his heart started racing. _I need to get the hell out of here, but how?_

"Okay, lock the door because we're going to start now." Yuki announced and everyone started cheering.

 _Shit. Are they gonna practice? Oh boy. This is probably going to take a while. What rotten luck..._

But it was not practice, it was something else.

Soon Shiro heard the distinct and soft sound of clothes dropping to the floor and lost all the color in his face. "Motherfucker..." He mumbled to himself. _What's going on? What the fuck is going!?_

Then came the moans...

Then the gasps...

Then the soft breathing...

Shiro was now surrounded by the arousing sounds of love making and he felt like screaming his head off.

It was an orgy. The drama club members were having an orgy. All of them!

"Okay, Anzai-kun is mine today!" Yuki shouted. "I don't wanna hear any complaints!"

"Hey wait! Today's my turn!" An unfamiliar female voice protested, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Everyone's been hogging him this couple of days and it's been a while since I last played with him! No fair!"

"I said no complaints!"

"Okay fine! How about we share him then?"

"No way! I'm not gonna share him!"

"Yuki-chan, there's no need to be greedy. We can all play together." Anzai's voice was instantly recognizable and he was soft-spoken and friendly as ever even in this kind of situation.

 _Anzai, what the hell, man? What the hell are you doing?_

"I like how Anzai-kun only calls you Yuki-chan when we're doing dirty stuff."

I know, right? It's like me and him have this special kind of thing. Oh did I just say that? Oh God that was so lame." Yuki giggled. "Oh I wish that shithead, Shiro, could see us right now. I wanna see the look on his-

"Yuki-chan, don't be so hard on him." Anzai said.

"Why do you keep standing up for him? The guy's a jerk. He's an obvious snob. He looks down on us because he's from Tokyo or something. He thinks he's hot shit when he's really just some introverted freak."

"Give him a chance, Yuki-chan. He's rough around the edges, but he's really a nice guy. He just has trouble expressing himself."

"You're the only one who thinks he's a nice guy. Everyone here think he's a little creepy and weird. And I still haven't forgiven him for calling me a broken record."

"Okay, to be fair, that was a little harsh of him." Anzai chuckled. "But he's not really that bad."

"Aaaah! Let's stop talking about that guy! The mood is getting ruined now!" Yuki shrieked.

"But you're the one who-

"Hush!"

"Hey you two, check out the President! Look at her go!" The unfamiliar female voice said.

"Oh wow. She bends pretty well." Anzai said. "She's quite flexible."

"The president can be a show-off sometimes." Yuki said. "Taking on three guys like that..."

Curiosity got the best of him so he took a small peek...and regretted it. _What the fuck is wrong with this people? This is so messed-up,_ Shiro thought as he kept his head down again. He then covered his ears and pressed his back against the boxes. _Shit. What the hell is this?_

Fifteen minutes had passed and there was no sign of them stopping...

In fact, things just got way more heated and intense. Shiro continued to cower and cover his ears. Any young man his age would be totally turned on by now, but he only felt sick.

Then it happened.

He finally got caught.

He was trembling so hard that he accidentally knocked down the tall piles of boxes, and they all scattered and spilled their contents all over the floor with a loud thud that made the room shake.

It was gonna happen soon anyway...

No way in hell he'll be escaping this mess unscathed even if he waited until they were done and gone. One way or another, he was still going to get caught. It might as well be now.

And all Shiro could do was laugh bitterly when all of the drama club members stopped what they were doing and stared at him for a full minute with gaping mouths and wide eyes. He felt somewhat relieved that he doesn't need to hide anymore, but he dreaded what's gonna come next. Yuki then slowly got up, covered her bare chest with hand, raised her finger with the other and screamed her loudest.

A piercing and echoing scream that could wake up even the dead.

What followed afterwards was a blur and Shiro soon found himself all tied up tightly in front of everyone. Yuki was livid and she was panicking non-stop. Anzai looked sad and...somewhat ashamed. President Hayashibara was discussing the situation with another member, a mature-looking young man with reddish hair and glasses. The rest just glared at him. Well the male members did, the female members just looked away and kept quiet, covering their faces and whispering among themselves. Oh and they put their clothes back on since it'll be really weird and awkward if they're still naked. Really, really awkward. And distracting.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Shiro finally spoke. His tone was calm and steady and it surprised him. "So could you please untie me now? I'll just walk out and you all can continue."

"Shut-up." Yuki hissed. "How did you even get in? You probably managed to pick the lock or something. You fucking bastard, I'll make you pay for this. Oh God. This is just the worst."

"Yeah. The door was already unlocked when I got here."

"Bullshit."

"Look, I just came here to deliver this box." Shiro stretched out his left leg and gave the box he carried a small nudge to show them. "This box right here. One of your members, some guy with a ridiculous-looking perm, asked me to deliver it to this room. He's got the runs and begged me to do it. Guess I should've known better."

"Guy with a perm?" Anzai approached Shiro. "We don't have someone like that in our club. Also, I don't know anything about these costumes and props. I'm quite sure of that because I also help out in making them."

"Figured as much." Shiro sighed. "Looks like I got diddled. I'm gonna find that perm bastard and kick his ass."

"Why are we even humoring him!?" Yuki stomped her feet and then turned to face the club president. "Senpai, do something about this! We have to do something!"

"Uh..." Mizuko tried to find the right words. "Yuki-chan, I think there's nothing to worry about. Most of the school has a basic idea of what we do here anyway and the teachers-

"That's not the point here!" Yuki snapped.

"Yuki-chan, Anzai-kun seems to think Akikazu-kun is harmless, and...and, while I do have trouble believing his story, I think we should untie him and let him explain. I believe it's best if we try be civil here and work this situation out properly. I think there's nothing to worry about if we have a proper discussion, yes?" She smiled and it was a smile that was full of warm motherly affection. Shiro blushed, but he quickly shook it off.

"Finally! Someone's making sense. I can see why she's president." Shiro snorted.

"No! No way in hell! Not a chance! I don't trust this asshole!" Yuki's eyes started twitching and her face was making a really scary expression. "Senpai, you gotta trust me. This guy is... Akikazu Shiro is bad news!"

"Look, could you get this rope off me now? It's making me itchy." Shiro said.

"Shut-up!" Yuki said again.

"Well gee Miyahara, sorry for interrupting your bang fest, if you just get this rope off me now and let me go then I'm sure Anzai would get back where he left off."

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Yuki tried to kick Shiro's face, but another member pulled her away.

Shiro let out a long sigh and frowned. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

"Oh dear..." Mizuko caressed her forehead, a troubled expression on her face.

Without saying a single word, Anzai began untying Shiro and Yuki and some of the other members quickly protested loudly. The president then ordered them to stay quiet and not make a ruckus and they immediately shut their traps when they saw her serious face. Once he was free, Shiro stood up and rubbed his arms. "Your president is right, you know? You got nothing to worry about because I don't give a flying fuck about your shitty club. You can all fuck around and get pregnant for all I fucking care. You know what? Yeah. I think that's a great idea. Why don't you girlies all get knocked-up and destroy your futures. The drama club is a joke. You're all a joke. And here I am thinking you guys might not be so bad after all, but I guess that dipshit of a student council president was right all along. I can see why he's getting his giddies up with you lot. You people are fucking sick! You're all insane and sick in the head!" Shiro spat. "Get pregnant, you filthy fucks!"

Anzai then punched him in the face. "These people are my friends." He said, his voice no longer friendly and soft-spoken. "You don't talk to them like that. You don't insult them."

"Fuck you too." Shiro gritted his teeth.

A cute-looking girl with short-hair then started crying and Yuki quickly walked up to her. "Murakami-san..." She hugged her from behind and comforted her while she bawled her eyes out.

"I'm the one who should be crying here." Shiro chuckled. "Spare me the waterworks, you sickos."

Anzai punched him again.

"You little fuck!" Shiro lunged at him, but President Hayashibara blocked his path before he could grab the drama club prince's collar and throttle him, and he quickly backed away. She was glaring and her glare was so intense that Shiro felt his spine tingling with fear.

"Just go." She said, her tone was so low it was almost a whisper.

"You're all fucking insane." Shiro said and left.

* * *

Days passed and all of the drama club members in Shiro's class, sans Anzai, started bullying him and treating him like dirt. Before, they just avoided him and talked behind his back. Now, he was the class punching bag. Not literally of course, but he might as well be. They put thumbtacks inside his shoes (a timeless classic), hid his things, put trash in his bag when he was not looking and paying attention and even wrote stuff on his chair using permanent markers. Stuff like DIE and STINKY VIRGIN.

Shiro didn't fought back and just took it all and Anzai didn't bother to stand up for him anymore. He just completely ignored him, just like his lawyer step-father.

This continued until Furutani Tomeo, along with the rest of the student council, paid a visit to the drama club one day after school. He brought his laptop and showed everyone recorded videos of the drama club's orgy sessions. Some even dating last year. He told them that he plans to upload the videos to the internet, including the identities of all members who participated. He revealed that since the start of his term, he had been sneaking inside the drama club room and planting all kinds of sophisticated surveillance equipment. Today was now the culmination of his grand scheme. They day of judgement. The last camera he had planted was embedded inside the box Shiro was tricked into delivering a couple of days back. In fact, he wasn't even planning on placing any more cameras because his plan will come into fruition soon, but Tomeo really wanted to teach Shiro a lesson for disrespecting him and refusing his offer of alliance. He wanted him to get caught up with the drama club's antics and create some friction between the two.

He wasn't so sure if he would bite given his sharp intuition, but he miraculously did, and the results were even better than Tomeo had expected.

Anzai felt really guilty after hearing what Tomeo had revealed and wanted to cry.

"Right now, I may look like some two-bit villain from some badly-written ero-manga or whatever, but believe me, this is all for the good." He said with a big smile. "My hand has been forced. You people forced me to resort to such underhanded methods. I am not enjoying this. Okay, scratch that. I am enjoying this right now."

"What do you want, Furutani-kun?" Mizuko asked, her face white as a sheet.

"Is...this blackmail?" Yuki hid behind the club president along with the others.

"Blackmail? Oh nothing so crass, my dear." Tomeo rubbed his hands. "I'm not planning to blackmail you. I don't want anything from you fuckers. This is what I want. I want to ruin you all. You see, I'm going to graduate this year, and before that happens, I need to do something about this club's reprehensible acts of perversities. I feel obliged to end this little club once and for all. This will be my legacy. The legacy that I will leave before I leave this Goddamn shit stain of a school. Mark my words, I will be remembered for years."

Mizuko walked up to Tomeo and pulled him closer. "Furutani-kun, is this about-

"Oooooh that is another story for another time, Hayashibara." Tomeo sneered.

Yuki hugged her own body. "So that's it? You upload the videos to the net and-

"Buuuuuut I am the student council president after all and, since I'm such a good and fair leader and role model, I'm going to give you people a chance to save your reputation and dignity."

"What kind of chance?" Mizuko asked.

"How about a challenge? A wager of some sorts, eh? That sounds fair, right?" Tomeo turned his attention to Anzai and smiled widely. "Let's have a Gunpla Battle match! I'm sure you all know I'm so really into Gunpla, just like Anzai-kun here and Shiro-kun. So here's how it's gonna go down: we're gonna go to the gymnasium where a battle table is waiting-set up by yours truly-and we're gonna have a match. The student council versus the drama club. Three of us versus all seventeen of you. Wow! Now that is a handicap! I'm practically giving you the match here! Seventeen against three! That's a fucking gimme right there. Not only that, anyone can even step up and fight for you, if you actually manage to find and convince someone that is. So what do you say? You guys win and you can continue with your peaceful lives. I win then you guys are fucked."

"How can we trust you?" Anzai asked. "Is there any guarantee you won't screw us over even if we win?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any guarantees, my friend. You just have to take my word for it. It's not like you have any choice here. You refuse this chance and the videos are getting uploaded. Simple as that."

"You fucking bastard..." One of the male members growled.

"That's right! I'M A FUCKING BASTARD! Now get your asses moving! We're doing this now! Oh and you don't have to worry about finding some Gunpla to use. We already got that covered. They're all straight-builds though, but I'm sure y'all can do it. I mean you got Anzai-kun so it's all good." He laughed. "It's all good."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Somewhere near the gymnasium, behind the main school building...

Shiro was buying a can of hot coffee from a vending machine when a beautiful and sexy female teacher shuffled behind him and tried to surprise him by suddenly shouting and grabbing both of his shoulders, hoping he'll shriek like a little girl. But the sneak attack was a failure. Not only Shiro remained calm and unaffected, he slowly turned around in a creepy manner and just politely nodded his head in silence. His expression was blank too, and the teacher could only hang her head in defeat while whimpering miserably.

The teacher's name was Aoyama Reiko and she teaches Chemistry and Biology for the first and second year students. As expected, she was very popular with most of the male student body, thanks to her super nice figure and sunny approachable attitude. Most people consider her as a meddling big sister of some sorts, because she always involve herself with other people's affairs. But they can't hate her for it because her intentions are always good. She can also be a bit immature, something her fellow teachers always frown upon. Usually, Shiro find her type to be really irksome, but for some reason Reiko doesn't bother or annoy him at all. It was probably her good looks, but most likely it was because Shiro can see through her facade, for behind that ditzy and cutesy juvenile persona was a sharp and aggressive woman that was full of wisdom. There was more to her than she usually let on and Shiro was quite very aware of that, but he doesn't pay it no mind.

Anyway, today, Reiko was wearing a tight blue sweater that complimented her alluring figure and her shiny long black hair was tied into a cute and neat bun, giving her a somewhat refreshing look. Shiro had to struggle to keep his eyes up front and not stare at her well-developed bosoms. Oh what a struggle it was.

Reiko was also accompanied by a tall blonde girl with a slim body. She was pressing her back against the wall and tapping it impatiently with her right pointing finger, obviously waiting for Reiko to finish whatever she had in mind for Shiro. She had this distant and melancholic look on her face and a refined and noble aura about her that totally screamed rich preppy girl. She was probably around Shiro's age and was wearing a different uniform that was a little too fancy and ornate for our hero's taste. Definitely an all-girls school uniform.

"Watcha doing out here in the cold, Shiro-kun." Reiko said as she patted Shiro's left shoulder. "You still haven't found a club to join? Oh that won't do. That won't do at all. You can't be wasting your time here all by your lonesome. You should be interacting with your fellow students and having a great time!"

"But I am having a great time. This canned coffee drink will attest to that."

"Uuuuuh..." Reiko groaned. "I really worry for you sometimes. Seriously."

"There's nothing to worry about, Sensei. I'm a big boy. I'll be fine. I'm managing quite well here."

"We really need to have a long talk about this grumpy loner shtick of yours, Shiro-kun." She patted his left shoulder again and pinched his nose.

"No. We really don't. This grumpy loner shtick is not really a problem for me." Shiro frowned.

"But it's a problem for me!" Reiko almost shrieked.

"And that's why we have coffee, eh?" Shiro raised his canned drink for emphasis.

"Coffee? What? You're not making sense!"

"Just like life." Shiro sighed and opened his canned coffee drink. "But life still goes on."

"Don't get philosophical with me, young man! Y-You're trying to confuse me!"

"Sensei! I think your friend is kinda getting a little antsy now." Shiro leaned to the right and waved at the blonde girl. She just clicked her tongue and looked away. "I think you should get going before she gets pissed."

"Oh no!" Reiko turned to face her companion. "I'm so sorry, Irisa-chan!" She faced Shiro again and this time patted his head. "I'm not done with you yet, Shiro-kun! I am so going to fix you and turn you into a positive and productive person. That I promise you!" She wagged an authoritative finger and left with the blonde girl.

"Eh. Good luck with that..." Shiro shrugged after they were gone and let out a sigh.

A few minutes later, Shiro found a nice bench to sit on and was reading a cellphone novel about a spunky middle-school girl who was suddenly transported to 19th century London when a couple of second-year boys ran past behind him, mentioning something about a surprise event happening inside the gymnasium. They also mentioned Tomeo's name. He paused for a moment and then continued reading again. Five minutes went by, someone sat next to him. Shiro ignored the person at first and just focused on the novel he was reading. It was getting really good and interesting and Shiro had no time to look over to check who just invaded his personal space. The protagonist just found out the true identity of Jack the Ripper and she was about to confront the culprit along with her new friends. He needs to know what happens next.

Then a sniffle...

Followed by soft whimpering...

...that became full-blown bawling!

Shiro lowered his phone and let out an exasperated cry. "Look buddy! Momo-chan is about to clobber Jack the Ripper with a large hammer! In the face! In the motherfucking face! One of the most elusive serial killers in the history of mankind is finally getting the comeuppance he rightly deserves and you're ruining it with your crying! You're spoiling my cheap literary experience here so fuck off and cry somewhere else, you prick!"

"Uuu...I'm...I'm sorry!" It was Murakami, the short-haired drama club cutie who cried when Shiro lashed out at the group for tying him up. She was crying even harder this time, her face full of snot and tears.

"Oh for the love of..." Shiro covered his face with his right hand and shook his head. "What now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeatedly apologized. "We shouldn't have done that to you! N-Now we're getting punished for it! If...my parents saw those videos...they'll...they'll disown me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Videos? What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

At the gymnasium, Tomeo took out a GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst that was being amateurly piloted by a male member of the drama club using his red Turn A Gundam. The battle for the drama club's reputation has now begun and the student council, who are all seasoned Gunpla Battle vets, are massacring the drama club members. Interestingly enough, all members of the drama club, save for Anzai, have zero experience with Gundam and Gunpla. One can see why Tomeo chose this kind of event to settle this particular dispute.

Yuki was piloting a white MS-11 Act Zaku with a weird-looking machine gun that was obviously sloppily built and tried to shoot down Tomeo's Gunpla, but she had trouble accessing the slot menu so she just desperately flailed and thrashed her arms like a complete maniac while still holding on to the control orbs. Her Gunpla was then completely vaporized by the student council vice-president, a mean-looking girl who went by the name of Okano Maemi, with her customized XXXG-01H Gundam Heavy Arms (the Hajime Katoki version) that was docked inside a gigantic original design (though it was very much inspired from the Denbrobium Orchis) support unit armed with several missile launchers and two very powerful beam cannons.

Anzai was piloting an RX-78-2 Gundam and he too was struggling. Though he was doing a lot better compared to his fellow club members.

After the unceremonious exit of the Airmaster Burst and Yuki's Act Zaku, a pink ORX-005 Gaplant and a RGE-B890 Genoace II replaced them, but they too got taken out easily. The Gaplant in particular was thoroughly decimated by Tomeo's red Turn A Gundam and the girl who was piloting the Gunpla nearly burst into tears. The Heavy Arms used the barrel of one of beam cannons attached to the support unit to ram through the Genoace II and the Gunpla split into two before it could fire a single shot.

The student council treasurer, a sadistic skinny boy with a shaved head named Niwa Yasunari, chased Anzai's Gunpla with his customized GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam and toyed with him. The RX-78-2 Gundam managed to hide behind a large piece of floating metal debris before getting turned into a honeycomb from the Blu Duel's arm-mounted beam machine guns that were designed and customized to look like Uzis.

It was complete obliteration.

The set-up was like this: three versus three as per Nationals rules and the drama club members can choose another Gunpla if their unit get shot down and play again while the student council members cannot. They chose the first field aka Space since Tomeo insisted on it, explaining that it's the most basic playing field when it comes to Gunpla Battle. Anzai suggested choosing the third Field because some of the drama club members will probably have a hard time maneuvering their Gunpla in space, but Tomeo and his cronies just laughed at him and the poor kid just resigned to whatever fate was waiting for him.

The model damage level was set to A so the drama club members can't use the same Gunpla over and over again once they get shot down and destroyed. Emergency repairs of these said damaged Gunpla are also prohibited, assuming they're someone beside Anzai who could perform such repairs in the first place.

Tomeo provided them two boxes worth of straight-build Gunpla, but the numbers are slowly getting whittled down as the student council trio continue their relentless onslaught. Once the drama club members run out of Gunpla to use then it's bye-bye for them. Videos get uploaded and Tomeo will get the victory he so craves.

The special exclusive rule where anyone, student or not, can step up to fight for the drama club is still in effect, but no one in the audience bothered to volunteer. It was probably because they don't want to be associated with the drama club thanks to the weird rumors, but it was most likely because they don't want to oppose the student council. Most of the student body are unaware of the real circumstances surrounding this unexpected wager and prefer it that way. All they know is that the drama club is kaput if the student council wins this match. Some had lingering suspicions, but in the end, it doesn't really matter or just don't care. They just eagerly want to see the outcome and the fallout that will surely to follow.

"Damn it! These guys are way too strong!" A male drama club member said.

"Tell me about it." Yuki scoffed as she rummaged through one of the boxes of Gunpla Tomeo provided, looking for something powerful to use. "No matter how you slice it, we're the ones with the disadvantage here even if it looks like he's given us a big handicap. These guys are total pros. We can't land even a single hit. Goddammit."

"Not only that..." Anzai grimaced. "The Gunpla he gave us. They're obviously... They're not built right. I know this because I pride myself in my Builder skills and I know a crappy Gunpla when I see one."

"FUCK THIS!" Yuki screamed as she stood up and kicked one of the boxes.

"Anzai-kun, even if the Gunpla are crap, we can still win, right?" A female member grabbed one of his sleeves. "You still have the skills for Gunpla Battle, right? You and Akikazu-kun always talk about Gunpla Battle so..."

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head. "I'm a great Builder, but when it comes to being a Fighter, I'm useless."

"...and Tomeo knew all along. He planned all this." Yuki gasped. "He knew we don't know crap about Gundam. He knew no one is gonna step up to help us. He knew Anzai-kun is bad at Gunpla Battle. He knows everything. We're finished. We're all finished."

"We were never meant to win in the first place." Mizuko crossed her arms and looked at the audience. Their phones were all out and most of them were grinning. "This is not a contest, this is an execution."

"We should just stop playing this stupid game." Yuki said. "It's pointless. This is all pointless."

"Tomeo-chan, looks like they finally realized their situation." Maemi said.

"Let's finish 'em!" Yasunari snickered.

"What's the rush?" Tomeo took a deep breath. "I wanna relish the despair that's now permeating the air."

"No..." Anzai gritted his teeth. "Even so! I'll still protect everyone! I don't care if everyone will hate us! These are my friends!" The RX-78-2 Gundam pulled out its beam rifle and charged towards the student council trio.

"Tomeo-chan! Look! The drama club prince is angry now!" Maemi laughed.

"Powered by motherfucking friendship!" Yasunari laughed too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anzai screamed as he fired the Gundam's beam rifle wildly, but not one hit landed. He didn't stop until his weapon was out of ammo.

"Yuck." Maemi made a sour face. "You're getting boring now, drama club prince." She said coldly as she raised the barrel of the gigantic support unit's beam cannon. "Bye bye."

FOOOOOM!

Suddenly!

A trace of green!

And half of Maemi's gigantic support unit gets damaged, including the beam cannon that was about to vaporize Anzai's RX-78-2 Gundam. "What the fuckity fuck!?" Tomeo said, wide-eyed. "Who the hell!?"

FOOOOOM!

Another shot!

"Oh fuck!" Yasunari's Blu Duel Gundam exploded. Shot right through the cockpit. "They got me!"

FOOOOOM!

A third shot came and it was meant for Tomeo's Turn A Gundam, but the student council president quickly dodged it. "Show yourself, you motherfucker!?"

And the mysterious shooter did.

A cloaked figure, armed with some sort of large beam sniper rifle.

It was moving really fast, jumping off from asteroid to asteroid, using them like stepping stones.

"W-Who's...who's controlling that?" Yuki turned to the other members and they all shook their heads.

The red Turn A Gundam raised its rifle and fired a couple of shots. The target was hit, but its cloak somehow managed to deflect the Turn A Gundam's beam rounds. "An anti-beam cloak!?" Tomeo snarled. "Bastard!"

When the mysterious Gunpla finally got closer, the large beam sniper rifle purged its barrel, stock and scope, turning into a regular beam rifle. It then took off its anti-beam cloak, revealing a blue and gray GAT-X105 Strike Gundam underneath. The head was different, the iconic Gundam V-fin was missing and the whole face was covered by some sort of metal plate with a blinking red visor. The Gunpla then landed on a large asteroid, facing Tomeo and Maemi, and the metal plate slid open, finally revealing the familiar Strike Gundam face. The plate split into two afterwards, forcing the V-fin to jut out of the Gunpla's forehead, completing the transformation.

It stood proud and ready for battle.

"You...you..." Tomeo's eyes started to twitch and he gnashed his teeth. "You're still siding with them after what they did to you!?"

"I told you didn't I? The drama club are a crappy bunch, but I think you're even worse." The Strike Gundam's Fighter said.

"Graaaaaaah!" The Turn A Gundam rushed at the newly-arrived Gunpla, stupidly tossing its shield aside. "You are going to ruin things! I can't let you ruin this! This is my spotlight! This is...this is..."

"This is pretty fucking stupid." The Fighter finished his sentence for him and just cracked his knuckles. "Well let's get this started. Murakami-san, how's that modified Striker Pack doing?"

The short-haired cry baby member of the drama club stood next to the Strike Gundam's Fighter and was staring at a holographic monitor screen. "I told you! I don't know anything about this! This is all confusing! It's all numbers and blinking things-

"You'll be fine! Just do what I told you."

"R-R-Right! Push the blinky circular thingy when it turns green."

"Good girl." The Fighter smiled. "Here we go! Akikazu Shiro, Strike Enforcer Gundam, Marching on!"

One year before Kamiki Sekai met Hoshino Fumina and Kousaka Yuuma...

One year before the formation of Team Try Fighters...

Notobe City, Hokkaido...

The tale of one boy with one sharp tongue begins as he takes the first step towards Hokkaido Championships...

And The Rabbits Will March!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, first things first: And The Rabbits Will March is not a sequel or a spin-off to Moving Forward. There is no connection or anything. This is an entirely new thing. There won't be any cameos or crossovers. Unlike Moving Forward and its spin-offs, this one is written in third-person because it's been a while since I wrote in third-person lol.

Anyway!

It's been a while!

Sorry for not updating Moving Forward and the others, I was busy with my first ever original story these past couple of months. It's on Fiction Press and the title is World Zero: This Beautiful Town of Ours. Moving Forward, Arisu in Wonderland and Mono-Eye Magician are actually currently on hiatus and will continue this fall. I just needed a break from those three and I wanna focus on other stuff for a while. Other stuff being World Zero and this new Gundam Build Fighter fic.

As you have noticed, this one is more...uh...risque compared to my other GBF fics and that is why this is my first ever rated M fic. The drama club orgy sessions are actually inspired from chapter one of the ero-manga, Joushikousei no Koshitsuki. There's also an OVA adaptation of said chapter, but it hasn't been subbed yet as of now.

The naughty stuff aren't really that bad or explicit compared to some lemon fics here lol. But I rated the story M just to be safe anyway.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you find anything wrong or questionable, be sure to inform me. Be it a simple grammar mistake or a major plot hole, I gladly appreciate the help and input.

Laters then! I'll be working on World Zero next.

Oh and Notobe is a fictional city, by the way. In case you're wondering.


End file.
